The Chronicles of Kitten and Cootie-kun
by RedQueen08
Summary: "I can't help it that Cootie-kun, sucks at climbing trees" This is the start of my one shot series mostly revolving around my oc Miyuki and Neji Hyùga. All reviews are welcome.
1. Kitten meets Cootie-kun

"Haru-niisan, where are we going?" I asked looking up at my big brother. I knew something was going on, Haru asked me to put on my green kimono and good sandals I only wore a kimono for a special occasion. "Its a surprise" Haru looked down at me, his silver gray eyes dancing with amusement. I huffed blowing some pale lavender strands of hair from my face. "Haru I hate surprises" I huffed, he chuckled I growled at him, literally growled at him. "Don't get so upset Imouto-chan" he chuckled ruffling my hair "Stop it! You're wrecking my hair!" I snapped. Haru only grinned at me like he always did when he was being annoying. "You're an idiot Haru" I 'hmphed' crossing my arms over my chest. "Miyuki-chan I promise it will be fun, come on" he said grabbing my hand and walking out the door.

We walked through Konoha, it was springtime and the trees were full of green leaves and fruit. The shops were bustling with people and beautifully coloured flowers the farmers had bought their supplies into the village. Many villagers stopped to greet us many of the elderly commented on 'how big I'd grown' and many of the woman complimented Haru on how 'handsome' he was becoming. "Haru-nii when you say fun what exactly do you mean?" "if I tell you now I'll ruin the-" "Haru I hate surprises" "You're no fun sometimes Miyuki-chan" "And you're an idiot" did I mention how much I absolutely hate Haru-niis surprises. I eyed Haru from under my lashes, he was also wearing his good yukata, the pale blue really complimented his silver gray eyes. His hair was pulled back at the nape of his neck with his bangs brushing his eyes. Something was definitely up he was dressed too nicely. "Haru-nii is this about a girl?" I'm sure Haru's face went as red as beet. "Haru-nii you know I'm not a puppy right?" I asked cocking an eye brow. "I-I know that!" He stammered the blush increasing on his face, he couldn't even look at my now "You perve Haru-nii" "Where do you learn such language?!"

We eventually arrived at a large compound, a giant stone wall encircled the compound. "Is this where your girlfriend lives?" "Miyuki.…I will give you all the poki in the world if you promise not to say such embarrassing things" "All…of the poking?" "Yes" "I will be on my best behavior Haru-niisan" Haru glared down at me before placing his hand on the gate and pushing some of his chakra into it. A minute passed before someone on the other side pressed there own chakra into the gate revealing a large green emblem on the gate before it slid open. "Whoa!" I said in awe, before us was a large mansion located in the compound. In the front was an open area made up of dirt, I guess it was used for training. A large tree was located to the left as you walk through the compound gates, I eyed it off looking for the branch I'd nap on later, Haru says im the best kid ever, I love taking naps almost as much as poki, almost.

Haru led me in by the hand as I stood to his left "Hello Haru-kun" a woman said from his right. Naturally I looked past Haru giving her my most fierce glare only a five year old could pull off. The girl was about Harus age, she had long (pretty) brown hair and lavender eyes that resembled my hair colour. She was wearing a yellow kimono with a pink obi. "Hello Hikari-chan, thank you for having us" Haru-nii said in the most polite manner, he even bowed. What a suck up. The girl looked at Haru-nii with a slight blush before she looked over to me with a kind smile. "You must be Miyuki-chan" she stated bending down to my level right in front of me. My silver eyes met lavender and for a brief moment we stared each other down. I looked away first, but only because I didn't want to embarrass Haru-nii (not because she was intimidating). "I'm Hyūga Hikari, I patch your brother up after missions" she said with a smile glancing up at Haru who was scratching his head and looking off in a different direction, I liked this girl she intentionally embarrassed Haru-nii. "Im Miyuki want a poki" I stated pulling out my packet of poking sticks hiding inside my kimono. Hikari-chan smiled and nodded taking a poki stick from me. "What about me?" Haru-nii asked eyeing off MY packet of biscuit sticks. "No, I like Hikari-chan better she can share with me today. Get your own" Haru 'accidentally' conked me on the head.

Hikari-chan led Haru-nii and I on a tour of the house as she explained the Hyūga family history. I don't remember much of what she said I was too busy chewing on poki. Eventually we came to the big garden at th Le back of the house. It was amazing, filled with different coloured flowers and shrubs while large old trees stood to the sides guarding the gardens inhabitants. I yanked hard at Haru-niis kimono sleeve to grab his attention "What?" "We match and she has a big garden. You can keep her" I whispered, Hikari-chan giggled while Haru-nii blushed for the millionth time today. Movement in the garden caught my eye, I looked directly past Hikari-chan and noticed a boy playing by a water feature. Hikari-chan noticed my attention was else where and looked in the general direction. "Neji-kun!" She called, immediately the boys head snapped up and he ran towards us.

I grabbed hold of Haru-niis kimono a growled lowly in my throat. I. Hate. Boys (who aren't Haru-nii).  
The boy ran and hugged MY Hikari-chan around the legs, burying his face into her kimono as she placed her hand on his head much like Haru-nii did to me. "Miyuki-chan, this is my little cousin Neji-kun. Neji-kun this is Miyuki-chan" Hikari-chan smiled. 'Cootie-kun' turned to look at me briefly before blushing and turning back into Hikari-chan. "Neji-kun introduce yourself to Haru-kun and Miyuki-chan" Hikari-chan pushed him in front of her. I glared at the dark haired cootie spreader in front of me, scrutinizing his every movement. "Hello I am Hyūga Neji. It's nice to meet you" he said quickly bowing before Haru-nii and myself. Haru looked down at me expectantly, I have him my signature scowl before walking directly in front of him and bowing at 'Cootie-kun' "I am Kitamura Miyuki".

Haru-nii 'encouraged' me to go play with 'Cootie-kun' in the garden so he could talk with Hikari-chan. He gave me a stern warning before I walked to the big tree in the back of the yard. "If you bite Neji-san I will never let you eat poki ever again" Haru-nii is a monster.  
I stopped in front of the big tree and stared up at the branches calculating how to get to the sunniest part. "What are you doing?" I jumped from the sudden intrusion of 'Cootie-kun'. I turned and glared at him "I'm trying to climb, isn't it obvious" I spat at him. The boy flushed from embarrassment. "I was just asking, you don't have to be so mean" he stated with a angry pout. I glared at him quickly before I started to climb up to the tree. I vaguely heard Hikari-chan gasp as I scaled the tree with ease, I guess Haru-nii told her not to worry since I didn't hear here after that. Nobody could climb trees the way I could not even Haru-nii and he could do everything. I found the perfect branch it was a thick double branch right in the sun, perfect for taking a nap. I crawled into position and leaned back against the tree with a content sigh. I love trees but not as much as poki.

After a few minutes I heard Hikari-chan gasp before she called 'Cootie-kuns' name. I heard a branch crack and I small gasp leave someone climbing MY tree. I opened a single eye and found 'Cootie-kun' holding on for dear life to a branch a level or two lower than my branch. I watched as he looked down at the ground before looking defiantly up at me with an extremely intense lavender gaze. Oh we match too. "Neji-kun! You stop right there and get down out of that tree!" Hikari-chan screamed marching towards us with Haru-nii in toe. "If SHE can do it so can I!" he called down at her "Neji-kun I will count to three and if you're not making your way down I will be telling Hizashi-sama!" Hikari-chan warned. 'Cootie-kun' paused momentarily before he continued towards the branch next to mine. I watched as he ascended the tree, he was a level below me now but was going the wrong way and had horrible footing on the braches I was surprised he hadn't broken a branch. He reached up to grasp the branch next to mine when….

'Snap'

I watched as 'Cootie-kuns' eyes dilate as he realized what had happened. I heard Hikari-chan gasp and Haru-nii had started saying the name of the jutsu he was going to use to catch him or whatever he planned on doing. I rolled my eyes and swiftly gripped my branch with my legs and fell backwards, catching 'Cootie-kun' by his hands before he fell. Hikari-chan screamed while Haru-nii sighed, 'Cootie-kun' looked up at me with wide eyes before a grin broke out across his face. "Put your foot on that branch to your left. No, no, yeah that one. Now put your other foot- oh yeah there" I coached him. For a diseased ridden boy he was a good listener. I released one of his hands slowly as he caught his footing before I pulled myself up onto my own branch. He made his way up again and finally sat on the branch next to me. "I can't believe you climbed all the way up here!" He gushed. It was my turn to blush at his (its) compliment, "T-thanks, I like to climb trees" I stammered. "Thank you for helping me, Miyuki-chan" he beamed at me, I sent him a lop sided smile before I looked down at Haru-nii and Hikari-chan.

"Okay I'm ready to get down now" "But I just got up here, how am I going to get down?!"  
"Just fall out, I don't care"  
For some reason when we got down Hikari-chan and Haru-nii gave us both a lecture. I don't know why I got one, I can't help it that 'Cootie-kun' is a terrible tree climber.


	2. Cootie-kuns great rescue

"You're it!" Yelled Cootie-kun running off with a stupid grin. That idiot, I only let him find me because Haru-nii said I had to 'play fair'. I watched as Cootie-kun ran towards the back of the Hyùga compound, past Hikari-chan who was reading under an oak tree in the front of the yard. Haru-nii is in a mission so Hikari-chan said I could stay with her until Haru came to pick me up this afternoon.

I ran to where Hikari-chan was sitting and started counting to ten. "Ready or not here I'm coming to get you Cootie-kun!" I yelled spinning on my heel and scanning the yard around me. "Cootie-kun? Is that your pet name for Neji-kun, Miyuki-chan?" Hikari-chan asked me raising a single eyebrow at me. "Pet name? What's that?" Hikari-chan closed her book, patting the spot in front of her and I sat down quickly. "A pet name is an affectionate nickname you give to someone you really like" she pulled my hair out of the pony tail I had pulled it into that morning and started combing her fingers through my long purple locks. "I don't like Cootie-kun" I stated in a matter of fact tone. "But you like playing together though doesn't that mean you like him a little?" I hmphed in response. "What do you call Haru-nii then?" Hikari-chan went bright pink before looking directly into her lap, she was quiet for a good minute or so. "Ha-nyan" "Ha-nyan?" Hikari-chan went a dark shade of red, I thought her head would pop off any second!

"Hey, Miyuki-chan you were supposed to come find me!" Called Cootie-kun walking out from his hiding spot in the yard. "Oh oops" I shrugged, Hikari-chan finished securing the braid as I jumped up and tagged Cootie-kun in the middle of his forehead. "You're it" I said as I dashed past him towards the back of the compound towards my favorite tree over the fence. I vaguely heard Hikari-chan tell me not to jump the wall. I was up and over with three seconds hitting the ground with a light 'thud'. Once I climb the tree it will take Cootie-kun forever to try tagging me, if he doesn't fall out of the tree on his head again.

A loud bark to my left made me jump and turn quickly. A giant dog with one eye and dirty blonde fur was a meter away from me, growling and baring it's gross drool covered teeth at me. My eyes instantly started to tear up as the hair on the back of my neck stood on edge.  
I. Hate. Dogs. It jumped at me, I hissed like a feral cat before scaling the tree quickly reaching the second level of branches in seconds. I glared down at the stupid furball hissing at it to try and make it leave, it wasn't working. I pushed my body hard into the tree trunk gripping it for dear life as the drooling death machine tried to scale the tree. "Haru-niisan" I mumbled as tears rolled down my cheeks. I definitely wasn't scared, not at all. "Hey! Leave her alone!" I looked down and saw a brave Cootie-kun on the ground holding a large branch facing the dog. I dug my claws into the tree as I watched the dog face Cootie-kun, snarling and readying itself to pounce on him. "Don't be stupid Cootie-kun, go get Hikari-chan!" He looked up at me with the utmost confidence, with a pompous smirk on his face.

"I'll protect you Miyuki"

The dog leapt at 'Cootie-kun', he raised the branch and smacked the dog on the right shoulder and dodging it's first attack. Whoa, when did Cootie-kun get so cool? The smacking and dodging happened a few more times before the dog broke the branch, sending Cootie-kun flying into the stone wall. My heart stopped as the dog walked in front of a dazed Cootie-kun, standing over him going in for the kill.  
If anyone was going to beat MY Cootie-kun it would be me!  
A single roar left my throat as a leapt at the dog. Claws and fangs dug into the shoulder of the dog, the impact sending us rolling and tumbling over and over again. I sprung off the dog back in front of Cootie-kun on all fours growling down at the dog. It got back up and stared at me for a minute before whining and running off back into the treeline.  
I stood and turned to Cootie-kun who was staring up at me, blinking over and over. "Miyuki-chan….why are you eyes black?"

"Neji, Miyuki!" Screamed Hikari-chan as she came bowling around the corner of the stone wall of the compound, right behind her was Haru-ni too.  
"Haru-nii! I yelled as I ran to him, he picked me up and hugged me close, Hikari-chan did the same to Cootie-kun, who hugged her around the neck tightly. Sook. "Miyuki what happened, why have you got blood on your hands?!" Haru-nii demanded looking at me thoroughly for wounds. "We were playing and a dog attacked me, but Cootie-kun scared it off!" I said nodding quickly. Haru-ni eyed me suspiciously before placing me back on the ground. "I'm so sorry Haru-kun, I thought they were playing around the other side of the house. Forgive me please?" Begged a sad Hikari-chan as she placed Cootie-kun on the ground, bowing at Haru-nii. Haru didn't look happy.  
"I'm sorry Hikari-chan, I shouldn't have jumped the fence" I said bowing deeply. Hikari-chan placed a soft gentle hand on my shoulder and squeezed it lightly "The main thing is you're both okay." I could feel Haru-nii's eyes boring into the back of my skull.  
"I think it's time to go home Miyuki" Haru stated, Hikari-chan nodding in agreement.

The four of us walked back to the front of the Hyùga compound gates to say our good byes. "Thank you for watching her Hikari-chan" Haru-nii said bowing to Hikari-chan. Hikari-chan blushed (for the millionth time) and smiled back at Haru-nii.  
"Thank you for looking after me Hikari-chan" I bowed at her like Haru-nii did before turning to Cootie-kun standing by her side. "Thank you for protecting me Neji-kun" I said giving him a kiss in the cheek. I heard Haru-nii and Hikari-chan gasp as Cootie-kun went bright red. "Miyuki! Who taught you things like this?!" Haru demanded stomping his foot; Hikari-chan started to giggle with her hand over her mouth. "Ha-nyan, I have seen what you and Hikari-chan do when you think Cootie-kun and I aren't looking. Oh, good afternoon Hizashi-sama!" I bowed at the elder Hyùga before I turned and exited the compound pulling Haru-nii bye the hand.

Haru-nii took away all my poki for a week, I don't know why, he was the one kissing Hikari-chan and got busted. Haru-nii is such a hypocrite. 


End file.
